DESCRIPTION [unreadable] The Midwest Center for Occupational Health and Safety (MCOHS) Occupational Medicine Program is a collaborative effort through the Regions Hospital and Health Partners Medical Group Department of Occupational and Environmental Medicine and the University of Minnesota School of Public Health, Division of Environmental and Occupational Health. Training in occupational medicine at Regions Hospital has existed since 1977 when the Midwest Center for Occupational Health and Safety OM Program was formed as a consortium of Regions Hospital (formerly St. Paul Ramsey Medical Center) and the University School of Public Health. The stated goal of the program is to prepare physicians who can practice in any venue-a government agency, a corporate health department, clinic practice or academia. [unreadable] [unreadable] The program is submitting a proposal for continuation of NIOSH support for an additional 5 years. The center has 3 core academic programs, OEM, OHN and IH. The center serves primarily Minnesota, Wisconsin, North and South Dakota. The OEM residency was last reviewed by ACGME in 2003, and is accredited for an additional 5 years. Since the ERC review in 1997, its primary clinical training institution is now owned and managed by a private corporation, Health Partners, Inc. which operates Regions Hospital. Health Partners also runs graduate medical education programs in pathology, family medicine and emergency medicine. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]